


Donuts

by jesuiscalmedammit



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuiscalmedammit/pseuds/jesuiscalmedammit
Summary: After his first day with a temporary prosthetic leg, Alex has a visitor in the rehab hospital...
Relationships: Alex (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Original Female Character(s), Alex (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Donuts

Physically speaking, Alex was okay. The pain was manageable with medication and his left leg – or rather what was left of it – was healing nicely. Emotionally, on the other hand, he was far from being okay.

His contact had only helped him until the point he was admitted to this rehab hospital in the States under a fake name, but after that, he was on his own. Days like this he seriously questioned his life choices that led to this moment, when he was in a hospital, all alone, without the possibility of contacting his family. He couldn’t call anyone to get some help which, in his condition, would have been good.

Even though he was trying hard to hide it, the hospital staff soon noticed he was beginning to show symptoms of depression so they began to give him an antidepressant. He wasn’t very fond of the idea, but if he wanted to get out of this hospital as soon as possible, he needed to focus on recovery. And to do that, he apparently needed some extra help.

“Special donut delivery!”

The voice that came from the door sounded a little too cheerful for his current mood, especially after such a long day. But when Alex looked up he saw you, a young woman he had met earlier during his physical therapy session waltz into the hospital room with a big box in your hand. With a wide smile on your lips, you pulled an empty chair next to the bed and put the box on his lap.

After he gave you a questioning look, you slowly opened the box, revealing a dozen colorful donuts. “You know, I was driving home when I realized your first day with a temporary prosthetic deserves more than the pathetic chocolate bar that I gave you,” you explained kindly.

With a short laugh, Alex shook his head then said, “I liked that pathetic chocolate bar.”

Your finger circled above the box until you finally picked one with white glaze and something purple that almost looked like flower petals. “Here, try this one. The glaze is lemon flavored and it’s filled with lavender cream.”

“Lavender? Really?” he asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to find out what a damn flower tasted like.

“What? It’s delicious!” When you saw the doubtful look in his eyes, you let out a sigh of defeat then handed him a blue one instead. “Alright, fine, take this then. It’s chocolate chip cookie flavored and looks like the Cookie Monster.”

“Better,” Alex told you with a boyish grin.

As he took the first bite of the donut that turned out to be the best thing he had tasted in a while, he began to wonder if he could trust you or not. After all, you appeared out of nowhere, he knew nothing about you, and a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him they knew he was alive and sent you as a part of a trap. But there was another voice, one that admitted having some company was nice for a change.

Several minutes passed in silence before he finally asked, “Why are you doing this? Are you some volunteer who helps patients?”

“Oh, no, I’m coming here for physical therapy with my shoulder.”

“Then why did you come back only to bring a box of donuts to a stranger?” Your smile suddenly disappeared and it was replaced by a guilty look. Oh, no, was he right about you? “What is it?”

“Well, after we met, June told me a few things on the way to the parking lot. Like how you keep pushing yourself to get better as soon as possible, even though sometimes your doctors are the ones telling you to finally get some rest. Then I mentioned they should tell your family about this treat-for-milestones thing, after all, it worked well with me back in the day, but she told me no one comes to visit you.”

Now that he heard the explanation, he realized this was worse than any trap. “So you’re here out of pity,” he noted quietly.

“No, that’s not the reason. Think of me as the Yoda to your Luke Skywalker. Except with better grammar, obviously,” you added with a laugh and he couldn’t help but smile too. “Look, I didn’t lose a limb so I won’t say I know what you’re going through. I’m also not trying to play some good samaritan. I don’t know, it’s just… As stupid as it sounds, something told me I should do this, I should come back and see if you needed some company every now and then. The company of someone who doesn’t work here, that is.”

“So no other reason?”

“Nope.”

Alex nodded, relieved to hear your answer. “Okay,” he said as he picked up another donut.

He could tell you were telling the truth. You were only being nice, something he wasn’t exactly used to with his background. In the next half an hour or so the two of you had a perfectly normal, casual conversation which was interrupted by one of the nurses coming in the inform you visiting hours were over. He tried to convince her to let you stay but she only gave him a disapproving look before leaving the room. Well, it was worth a try.

“Here’s my number,” you said as you put a piece of paper on the nightstand. “Call me or ask June when I’m coming back for physical therapy if you want me to stop by again.”

Once you left, he picked up the paper and ran his thumb over the number written on it. With a small smile, he picked up his phone and typed a message that said, “ _Thanks for the donuts._ ”


End file.
